1. Field of the Invention
The present teaching relates to a liquid discharge apparatus configured to discharge liquid supplied from a tank that is refillable with the liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer (an example of a liquid discharge apparatus) which includes a large capacity tank that is refillable with ink, and a recording head which is configured to record an image onto recording paper by jetting the ink stored in the tank through nozzles, has hitherto been known. Moreover, printers in recent years have been made to be small-sized, in view of reduction of installing space or ease of carrying.